True Rejection
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: Everyone's invited to Ichigo's halloween party! Mint has always had a secret crush on Kish. What will happen when a game of Spin the Bottle is in place? R R!


Me: Hiya, fellow fan fiction-ers! Today's story helper will be…Pudding! ^^

Pudding: Hello, na no da!

Me: If anyone was wondering, I haven't stopped Double Trouble, this is just a Halloween treat that I wrote in my 'break' from D.T. Pudding, disclaimer, if you will.

Pudding: Kitterfly-oneechan doesn't own TMM or MMP, but she aims to write her own manga one day or do a voiceover, aswell as become an international singer.

Me: Jeez, Pudding, don't tell them everything! -.-' This is set 2 years after the end of TMM. Story!

* * *

True Rejection.

Mint walked into her massive wardrobe and scanned the rails of clothes, trying to find a Halloween costume. It was Ichigo's Halloween party tonight. The aliens had come back a little while ago, so they were definitely on the guest list. Mint loved that fact, for she always had a secret crush on Kish. It had started mostly from jealousy. Ichigo had 3 boys chasing after her and Mint had none and grew more and more jealous of her best friend, though it seemed that rank was deteriorating.

It was also Kish's looks that got Mint's vote. She loved his eyes and hair colour, though his ears were a downer for her, but the thing she loved most was his smirk. It was just the thing that described him: cheeky and fun.

At long last, Mint found a costume. A witch. It was a black, silk dress that went to about 4 inches above her knees with long sleeves and was low-cut in the neck area. The bodice was silver and had mint blue ribbons wrapped around it in an 'X' fashion. There was a black garter with it, which had mint blue lace around it. She also found a black hat and black high heels which tied half-way around her legs. She quickly changed into it and applied some dark make-up. Her hair was left down in a wavy manor.

Not long after, a car was prepared for the young miss and she arrived at Ichigo's house, within 10 minutes. Ichigo's parents were out of town, visiting distant relatives, which meant this party was expected to be wild and have no limits whatsoever. Mint was one of the last to arrive. She was surprised that Ichigo wasn't freaking out about ghosts like usual. 5 minutes after Mint's arrival, everyone was there.

Ichigo's first game was Spin the Bottle. Everyone sat in a circle, most looking scary in their costumes. Ichigo was a cat, Kish was a vampire, Ryou was a zombie, Pai was a skeleton, Lettuce was a ghost, Pudding was a scary-looking monkey, Taruto was forced by Pudding to be a pumpkin, Keiichiro was a ghoul and Zakuro was a were-wolf. Spin the Bottle was going great until it was Kish's turn. He spun and prayed in his head.

'Ichigo. Ichigo. Please be Ichigo.' It stopped and it pointed to Mint, who blushed furiously. Kish cursed in thought, leaned over and kissed Mint gently, but Mint tied her arms around his neck, not wanting him to break her first kiss. Though Kish thought she was trying to get some tongue in that kiss.

"What the hell?! What was that for?! That was like you were doing that if you loved me!" That was it. He had just revealed her secret and her eyes released loads of salty tears.

"You jerk! Don't you care about anyone else's feelings?! I _am_ in love with you!" Kish was taken aback, like most of the people in the vicinity.

"Too bad, birdy." Too bad? Too bad?! That's all he had to say?! No, it wasn't. There was much more.

"I only love Ichigo. I will _never _love you. You might be a witch, but your powers are worthless." That was it. Her world was shattered, and all her friends had witnessed it. Heavy and thick mascara was now covering her face, she ran into the garden, still crying. Pudding knew this wasn't good.

"Ichigo-oneechan? How about some dancing?"

"Ummm…yeah. OK." Ichigo started the music and sneaked outside to comfort Mint.

"Mint? Are you OK?" she reached out a hand, only to have it slapped away.

"How come it's always you, Ichigo?! You've got guys running after you and I have no one! And now everyone knows I like Kish, but he hates me!"

"Mint, he doesn't hate you. He's just not in love with you."

"Is there a difference?" Ichigo couldn't answer. She was doubtful herself.

"I'm going back in, it's very cold. Coming?" Mint shook her head and Ichigo left.

Everyone was dancing now and most of the guests were demanding that Kish and Ichigo should dance together first. Kish wasn't objecting and Lettuce stuck on a mushy love song called: 'I Promise You'. So Ichigo gave in and took Kish's hand. They waltzed around, listening to the lyrics. Mint was looking in the window, a dirty scowl appeared on her face.

'_I love you deeply,  
__Not even the devil himself  
__Can tear me away from you.  
__Even if I died tonight,  
__I would come back as an angel,  
__Though I would like a ghost,  
__I would still be me._

_Close your eyes and dance with me,  
__Let's even forget we're here.  
__If we could stay like this forever,  
__I promise you, we would, my dear._

_I love you so much,  
__That it drives an arrow through my heart.  
__With you here it could never be broken,  
__I'm still here and I want you  
__To love me back.  
__So please give me this dance.  
__Let's not give a damn!  
__I love you._

_Close your eyes and dance with me,  
__Let's even forget we're here.  
__If we could stay like this forever,  
__I promise you, we would, my dear._

_Let's waltz around,  
__With n__o one watching.  
__We're on cloud 9,  
__And I promise you, we won't stop._

_I want you to be with me forever,  
__I won't care if we're caught.  
__I shall protect you with my life.  
__I shall love you forever._

_Close your eyes and dance with me,  
__Let's even forget we're here.  
__If we could stay like this forever,  
__I promise you, we would, my dear._

_Let's waltz around,  
__With no one watching.  
__We're on cloud 9,  
__And I promise you, we won't stop._

_I promise you._

Mint was crying again, but harder. If Kish knew that song, he would likely sing it to Ichigo. They were all applauding and laughing at Kish and Ichigo. Though, now Kish and his kitty were talking with serious faces.

After a minute, it looked like Kish had gave into something, but then he kissed Ichigo passionately after, then left her. Mint then realized he was coming outside!

"Hey, birdy."

"Go away, Kish. You're such a jerk."

"You told me already. I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked me." He lightly kissed her mascara-covered cheek and winked.

"It's just that I like Ichigo. I'm not interested in you or anyone else. You also look good for a bird-witch. Ja ne." He left, going back into the house. Mint realized, she might be a witch in this costume, but it was obvious that she could never cast a spell on him.

* * *

Me: I think I made Kish so evil! T^T

Pudding: Who's that song by na no da?

Me: No one important... *does the innocent look and whistles*

Pudding: It's yours, isn't it? ¬_¬

Me: *hangs head down* Yes, Pudding.

Pudding: Waaaaay too mushy and lovey.

Me: Thanks. Anyway! Please review!

Pudding: She also has a poll in her profile. Please vote! It is _**EXTREMELY**_ important! Do it to make her happy.

Me: Also, flamers will get flamed back! It has happened before, so don't try it! -_-

Pudding: Bye, na no da!

Me: Byez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^


End file.
